


Blindfolds

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Hiccstrid blindfolds, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson Fluff, Past blindness, Post Blindsided, Sexy Times, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires





	Blindfolds

**obviously post-Blindsided. Maybe a few months, since they wouldn't have fucked right after kissing.**

**Could somewhat feasibly be seen as a sequel to** **Nyctophobia? I guess. Let's call it one anyway.**

**Includes a tasty dose of blindfolds.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid took the fabric Hiccup held out, watching as he lowered himself to allow her to tie it. Ever since she had been rendered temporarily blind, Hiccup had been doing this to try and understand how she felt. Of course, Astrid hadn't  _known_  he was doing it at first. Found him stumbling around his hut with Toothless telling him he was getting too close to something like a sword or a dragons paw.

She'd been touched, new love blossoming and burgeoning freely between the two young adults.

Then it became a trust exercise between the two. The first time Hiccup tried to tie a blindfold around her eyes - at her behest - Astrid punched him. The sudden fear she would never see again was paralyzing and she lashed out. Hiccup didn't take it personally, turned it around and told her she could do him. He became reliant on her for guidance and explained it to the other riders as a training exercise.

He didn't tell them it was so Astrid could feel safe again. She led him around the base slowly, mindful of how he might catch his leg on something as they traversed steps and fences and boulders. Hiccup didn't complain beyond an 'ooof!' if he ever walked into anything.

Then there were kisses, soft and hesitant at first but Astrid couldn't help feeling better knowing Hiccup trusted her to still be there when the blackness went away. Just like he'd been there when her eyes were blind, and then when they were better.

Astrid didn't remember how they first fell into bed together, where it hurt a little at first and she felt self-conscious being naked in front of a  _boy_ but then it was so  _good_  and Hiccup didn't stop smiling for a good three days.

She remembered the first time Hiccup suggested blindfolds in bed. He was shy and awkward about it, whispered something about how he loved to trust her so implicitly against her neck so she couldn't see his flushed face. Astrid hadn't expected to like it quite so much, wondering in some tiny but terribly insecure part of her mind whether or not Hiccup didn't  _want_ to see her during sex.

But Hiccup always looked at her whenever he could, with appreciative eyes as though she were a perfect sunrise. This wasn't about her looks; she was being silly.

And when Hiccup took off his top half of clothing, then Astrid tied fabric around his eyes... she realised how much fun could be had. Hiccup couldn't anticipate her hands, her mouth. And from her own experiences with blindness, Astrid knew his other senses would all be heightened. When Astrid reached out and barely brushed his skin, Hiccup jumped like he'd been struck by Thor in surprise.

"Good or bad?"

"Good!"

Astrid could see the strain of an erection against his leggings, knew it highly unlikely Hiccup would lie to her. She spoke as she guided him back to lie down properly, exploring his bare torso. He had a multitude of scars, most from the last four years; dragon training had its risks. He gasped and groaned at different touches, shivered when her fingers stroked bumpy scar tissue.

"This is weird. Good weird though."

Hiccup jumped but cottoned on quick when Astrid tugged at his bottoms, peeling away the material from tightly muscled legs.

"Huh."

"What?"

"I'm less self conscious like this. I can't see what I don't like on myself."

Astrid flicked him. Hiccup shrieked before flushing and covering his mouth.

"Lets pretend that never happened."

Satisfied he got the message, Astrid resumed touching him. Hiccup twitched under her hands, wriggling and more than once she saw him reach for the blindfold, wanting to see what was happening but he always stopped himself. When she was happy he had given over to the lacking sight, Astrid splayed her hand over his linen slip and Hiccup bucked into her palm with a low whimper.

Stories from older Viking women had Astrid expecting a functional but not necessarily  _attractive_  object lingering beneath her boyfriends clothes... that had been so wrong. Astrid loved his cock, lovedfeeling it pulse hot in her hand and the way it flushed red with desire. Hiccup moaned and thrust into Astrid's fist when she circled her fingers around the swollen flesh, stroking the way she knew would make him shake.

When her hand withdrew Hiccup whined, hand twitching toward the blindfold again but he stopped, turned as though he could look for her somehow without seeing. Astrid dropped her shoulder armour to the ground; its clatter quickly informed Hiccup of what was going on. Her outfit was a little complicated to remove, but two months of having sex with Hiccup certainly had her get it down faster.

Down to her own bindings and linens, Astrid reached to remove the blindfold from Hiccups eyes. He blinked as he adjusted to candlelight again, then settled on Astrid's near-nudity with a suddenly rapturous gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to trade."

Hiccup took a second to click, a sort of 'ahhh' expression crossing his face as Astrid held up the fabric.

"Are you sure? You don't always like it."

"I'm feeling pretty safe right now."

Hiccup nodded, trading places on his bed with her and draping the material over his shoulder to focus on getting her naked first. Her bindings went first, gentle fingers curling around her thighs to peel away the last of her coverings. Astrid reached for the blindfold; she was curious if it helped her feel as liberated as it seemed to do for Hiccup.

"You want to put it on yourself?"

Astrid nodded her assent, feeling Hiccup's thumb rub a soothing circle on her knee.

"I think it'll help if I can control how tight its tied?"

"Whatever works for you milady. You don't have to wear it at all you know."

"I know. I want to try."

She was determined not to be afraid of the dark anymore. Astrid hadn't even told Hiccup about that. But... he was there and so the darkness wasn't so scary now.

Astrid lifted the material over her eyes, keeping her breathing steady and closing them first so the blindfold wasn't a sudden, alien darkness. Hiccup touched her hand when it came down to rest on the bed, reassuring her he was there as she sucked in a deep breath. He couldn't miss the tremor in her fingers.

"Don't push yourself. If it's scary, stop."

"I'm ok. Just... kiss me?"

"Always."

Hiccup's lips were a little dry - flying dragons did that - but gentle on her own, slow strokes of tongue quickly making their lips slide smoother over each other. He kissed her the same way he looked at her - slow, appreciating the entirety and never in any rush to stop.

Her eyes would close when they kissed anyway, so Astrid felt better already. She could picture him, one hand resting on the bed to support his weight as the other moved to stroke her cheek, anchoring her with his familiar hands; roughened by smithing and dragon-scales but touched her like she was soft as snow.

When Astrid relaxed beneath him, Hiccup's fingers started their descent. Glacially slow, leaving goosebumps in their wake as he swept them over her pulse point, pressed a little firmer on her collarbone where he knew Astrid was sensitive. His breath stayed warm on her cheek, reminding her Hiccup was right there next to her.

As the fear started to leech away, Astrid realised how much more sensitive she was blind. Hiccup's touch on her breast was normally pleasant, but now the slightest brushes had her squirming, gasping and wishing he would do it more. But Hiccup knew how to play the game already, lifted his hand before Astrid could adjust and with no sight, she couldn't anticipate where next.

"Will you be ok if I move? Only I want both hands."

Gods, she wanted that too.

"I'll tell you if I'm not."

Hiccup moved away, breath no longer ghosting over her flushed face and she heard his metal leg scrape and scratch slightly, then a soft grunt as he presumably removed it rather than damage the wooden frame. Astrid almost grew impatient, but then she could feel him kneel over one of her legs, shift to rest his weight on his knees before two hands were on her. Hiccup started predictably, massaging her breasts and teasing a nipple between his fingers. Astrid shuddered, fisting a hand in the pelt beneath her body.

The longer he touched her the more Astrid forgot to be afraid. Focusing on nimble fingers teasing over her side, on a warm mouth against her neck instead of whether she might be under threat. Hiccup was a quick study, knew where to apply pressure or to gently stroke in order to have Astrid a shivering mass of arousal.

"H-Hiccup!"

"Yes milady?"

"M'ready."

"Are you sure?"

As if to assure himself, Hiccup reached down to find her wet, thighs slick where she'd wriggled and fussed as he touched her. It hadn't taken long for him to realise wet was good, wetter was better. And Odin did he thrill in making Astrid slick and ready for him, stoking the fire with fingers inside her ane Astrid bucked, whined needily.

Apparently being blindfolded made her a wanton bar wench... but only for Hiccup.

"I'm sure."

She felt Hiccup's fingers brush her face as he moved to take off her covering, and Astrid smacked his hand away.

"With it? Are you sure?"

"I can take it off if I need to."

Hiccup's fingers knotted tight with hers, thumb tracing circles on hers for a minute. She absolutely knew that she could never have trusted anyone else to this extent, could never let herself be  _so_ vulnerable at a time she really needed to trust someone to be there if it weren't  _Hiccup._

"Tell me you're sure."

He needed the reassurance as much as she did; they always held each others gaze during sex, sought the connection. This would be as new for him as it was for her.

"I'm sure."

Astrid heard him grunt slightly, her more-sensitive hearing picking up the crumpling fabric hitting ground as Hiccup discarded his underwear. She jumped slightly at the unexpected touch of a hand on her thigh, relaxing a second later as the familiar scar on Hiccup's outer thigh pressed to her inner one. One from the Red Death, she was almost certain.

"It's weird."

Hiccup responded to her words quickly.

"What is?"

His voice was closer now, breath touching her hairline a heartbeat later as Hiccup adjusted himself over her.

"This. I was just thinking... It's kinda what our first time would have been like if Gothi couldn't fix me."

"Oh. I guess it is... then you wouldn't ever have had to  _see_  this scrawny Viking naked."

Knowing roughly where he was, Astrid punched him and felt his shoulder beneath her fist.

"None of that!"

"As you wish milady. Are you still sure?"

She nodded, feeling a little daft before remembering Hiccup  _could_  see her. Only she was blind at this moment. Hiccup nuzzled closer, kissed her as his hot cock brushed against her hip, leaking stickily where he had foregone his own earlier pleasure to ensure Astrid was as relaxed as she possibly could be.

The first push was still a little uncomfortable, but it got easier every time and Astrid embraced the feeling of Hiccup pressing inside her happily, everything from the powerful connection to his soft gasps an intense experience. He hooked an arm beneath her leg, lifting it to open her up better and Astrid choked on a moan as he slid deeper.

"Still ok?"

Thor she loved what sex did to his voice, laboured and breathy with the strains of pleasure. If she could see, Astrid knew she would see the muscles of his neck standing out with his initial overwhelmed state at the feel of Astrid wet and hot on his cock. Her hands found his forearm, his chest.

"Mhmm."

Hiccup let her leg down now Astrid had relaxed around him enough, one hand slowly roving her body while the other supported his weight near her head. He was a little clumsy as he thrust at first, adjusting to Astrid and the still-new dance their bodies were only just learning the steps to. Astrid tightened her calf against his lower back, bent her other knee higher to let him slip deeper again and  _ohhh_ it was good.

Hiccup pinched teasingly at a nipple, stroked gently over her stomach. Astrid shivered, hypersensitive in the enforced blackness and her heightened arousal. His fingers found a scar on her side, faded and flattened since the incident during dragon training. Before Hiccup befriended a Night Fury and changed  _everything._

Without that twist of fate, they mightn't be there as they were now.

Astrid had been wound tight before Hiccup was inside her, and now every thrust jolted her body with pleasure as he shifted and angled until she moaned louder. Her muscles tightened as he pushed her higher, stars and pretty lights dancing across her masked vision when Hiccup's fingers squeezed her breast, then dropped to her clit so fast Astrid jumped in surprise at the bone-deep shocks of exquisite pleasure.

Valhalla beckoned, just out of reach until Hiccup groaned and thrust a little faster, his own bliss calling. It was the last push Astrid needed, spasming and shaking against him. Nails probably broke the skin of his shoulder as her hands curled tight, intensity  _definitely_ higher for her with the blindfold. Astrid didn't know if that was down to the specific thing or the fact she trusted Hiccup so implicitly.

She didn't care.

Before the rush had even stopped, her body still quaking, Hiccup tugged the blindfold off and Astrid's eyes tried to adjust to a sudden rush of new information.

"I want to see your face when I come."

He growled in answer to a question she hadn't asked and gods Hiccup was hot right now, skin damp with sweat and muscles taut with pleasure, his hair sticking to his face in places. His face was slack, eyes half-closed as he fought to keep them open against the beckoning climax. It was a wholly pleasant sight to return to her vision for.

Hiccup didn't take more than a dozen thrusts before he was pulling out, spilling on Astrid's belly with a low, primal moan. Astrid shamelessly enjoyed the sudden heat, loving that she could make Hiccup weak with want, that he sought her body and nobody elses.

Ragged breaths filled her hut, Hiccup's wiry chest heaving with each panting attempt to breathe normally. He rubbed a hand up and down her upper thigh, tickling the sweat-damp downy hair that resided there.

"So... how was that?"

Hiccup quizzed, shifting to put on his leg and get Astrid a rag for his mess on her stomach.

"Strange. Awesome. You?"

He handed her the cloth and Astrid wiped herself clean before the mess dried and became harder to remove.

"It was weird not seeing your eyes, but you were  _so_ responsive and that was hot as Hel."

Hiccup was smiling; she didn't suppose he was faking his happiness.

"Mmm. Not for every time but definitely a repeat?"

"Sounds good milady."

Hiccup kissed her again before the two began to redress, lest the cool night air reach bodies wet with cooling sweat and calming hearts.

"Want me to put your night light on?"

"My what?"

"The algae thing. It's... light. At night. Nightlight."

Astrid looked over at the stone bowl that eased her late night worries, biting her lip before eventually nodding.

"You got it."

As she ensured her bed pelts weren't soiled, Hiccup was scooping a lump of Flightmare algae into the bowl. It faded before morning and Astrid  _could_  eat the algae if she really wanted to, but it usually went to Stormfly. When one of the other riders asked about it, Hiccup invented a smooth lie about Astrid agreeing to test it as a light source since her hut was high up, away from the torches of the centre dome.

She kissed him quite soundly for that after.

"There we go. Much as I hate to leave, we would never live it down if I were found here."

"I know. C'mere."

Hiccup complied, kissed her goodnight when Astrid tipped her head up.

"See you in the morning babe."

"Always milady. Sleep well."

He left, and Astrid slowly went about putting out her candles. The somewhat eerie glow had become really quite comforting; it didn't really  _light_ much to see, but the ever-rippling glow meant Astrid trusted that even while everything else was dark, she could see.

Hiccup would probably never beat it as a Snoggletog gift. Astrid rolled on her side, facing the 'nightlight' as he had dubbed it. He really was the light in her life.

-HTTYD-

**Ugh that ending was so cheesy but I couldn't help it. Forgive me. Here's a one shot.**


End file.
